Spirit
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa, un mètre soixante dix pour cinquante huit kilogrammes et dix sept ans , est ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de timide. mais voila tout ces qualifications sont plus ou moins fausses . Ayant perdu sa famille a dix ans le jour de son anniversaire , il est renfermé et à passer plusieurs années dans une école psychiatrique en conséquence de ses visions nocturnes ou son don.
1. Résumé

Spirit

Sasuke Uchiwa a toujours été seul. Lors de son dixième anniversaire personne ne lui souhaita 'joyeux anniversaire' personne ne lui offrit des cadeaux mais il eut juste a des regards compatissants car ce meme jour il perdit le sens du mot ' famille' oui il n'avait plus de amille . Plus de père , de mère de frère et n'a jamais eu des soeurs mais ce n'est pas cela qui le térrorisait non, ce n'est pas aussi a cause de cela qu'il était dans un centre psychiatrique encore moins , c'était juste que depuis ce jour voyait entendait et parlait avec des etres surnaturels et ca ne se terminait pas là , car il avait souvent des visions lors de ces rêves et c'est pour cela qu'il n'etait pasune personne que l'on pouvait qualifier de sociable .


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre : Une nouvelle vie .

Il se tenait là, debout devant cette grille noir aux reflets bleutés par la lumière de la lune . Ce soir c'était une soirée de pleine lune , ''comme ce jour là'' pensa t-il . Il était là , debout comme un homme stressé qui s'apprêtait à demander la main de sa compagne , il se retint de rire suite à cette pensée , puis sonna et attendit le bruit de la serrure qui lui signalera le déverouillement de l'engin. Une silhouette d'homme se dressa devant lui, lui qui était si frêle ne put s'empêcher d'envier un peu l'homme qui se tenait devant lui , puis machinalement il prit sa valise et la tira jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Toujours sans un mot , il dépassa celui qui lui servira de tuteur pendant un an et s'avança vers le bout du couloir principal pour arriver devant ce qui lui semblait être la sale de séjour . ta chambre est à gauche , au fond à droite dit l'homme a forte carrure . Sasuke la tête haute le dévisagea : ses cheveux en pics gris – il pourrait jurée que son tuteur paraîtrait plus jeune – se courbait vers l'arrière , ses sourcils fins tout aussi gris étaient relevés signe de réflexion , son nez droit se retroussait et sa fine bouche s'étirait dans un sourire qu'il qualifierait de contentement qui fit apparaitre une fossette sur chaque joue . c'est agréable ce que tu vois ? . En se rendant compte qu'il avait trop fixer son tuteur – et qu'il continuait – il baissa sa tête d'embarras et pris sa valise puis le couloir de gauche . En chemin de sa chambre , Sasuke remarqua une porte certainement la salle d'eau avant d'arriver a la sienne puis un autre en face de la sienne ayant '' Kabuto'' comme inscription. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit sa porte. La piece était tres peu meuble et les murs etaient peints en bleu marine , au milieu il y'avait un lit deux places ayant des draps surement de la soie blanche. En face du lit se trouvait une petite bibliothèque et a gauche de celle ci un bureau avec tout ses hétéroclites. Il déposa sa valise et commença a ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire a sa gauche. Quelques minutes plus tard , son tuteur - il ne connaissait pas son prénom l'interpella pour son apéritif. Donc il suivit d'ou parvenait la voix et se retrouva tant bien que mal a la salle a mange , juste une table ronde , quatre places ou était pose son dîner. Il s'assied et avant de commencer a se restaurer son tuteur l'arrêta :

- Sasuke , tu ne m'as pas dit comment est ce que tu trouvait la décoration de ta chambre.

- Euh .. Elle est super ! Génial!

- Pas besoin de faire semblant , je sais que ca fait plus ou moins de sept ans que tu vis dans une chambre toute blanche alors je te demande si tu as vraiment une préférence pour les couleurs.

- Ne vous en faites pas j'aime bien les couleurs sombres , je n'ai aucun problème dessus mais ce qui m'a interloqué est...

- La texture des draps ? Fit il.

- Oui ... Euh... Kabuto?

- Oh non! Moi c'est Kakashi ! Kabuto c'est mon fils même s'il préfère vivre avec son petit ami qu'avec son pere.

- C'est pour cela que vous m ' avez adopter ? Fit Sasuke sceptique.

- Honnêtement , c'était parce que je me sens un peu seul.

- Donc Kakashi ? Il attendu que Kakashi veuille lever son visage de son assiette qu'il avait inconsciemment baissée en parlant de son fils avant de se remettre a parler.

- Ne devrais je pas prendre des cours?

- Des cours ? Pour quoi faire?

- Eh bien.. Je suis en Terminale et j'aimerai avoir mon examen afin de me trouver un emploi et me construire une vie ...

Et c'est plus tard avec des banalités que Sasuke appris de son tuteur qu'il s'appelait Kakashi Hatake , qu'il était veuf depuis maintenant onze ans et qu'il y'a de cela encore deux ans il eduquait seul son unique enfant avant que celui ci ne veuille prendre un appartement a part avec son petit ami Orochimaru un homme de quatre ans son aîné avec lequel il entretenait une relation amoureuse depuis deux ans a cette epoque. Malgré qu'il voulait avoir des petits enfants , Kakashi ne s'imposa pas sur le bord de son unique enfant mis a part qu'il espérait toujours en avoir.

Alors , Sasuke aussi racontait la joie de ses sept ans passes dans une ecole psychiatrique toute blanche ou les professeurs etaient aussi tres doués en médecine et qu' a part de ses visions et son don, le personnel soignant ne l'avait pas traites comme des fous tel ce Gaara . Il réprime un frisson d'horreur quand il se souvenu de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Gaara était schircozophene , et cela se voyait tout de suite. Il avait aussi presque tout un bâtiment pour lui a cause de la gravite de ses crises et Sasuke avait beau etre athée il ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel qu'il ne soit jamais dans le même bâtiment. Il s'inquiétait car depuis hier soir , il n'entendait aucun esprit ni ne faisait plus des visions pendant le sommeil.

Après le dîner ou il apprit beaucoup de chose sur Kakashi - il l'avait permit de le tutoyer - il partit prendre une bonne douche , mit un boxer , pris ses cachets qu'il avait soigneusement rangé dans la table a chevet et s'engouffra après avoir éteint la lampe dans son lit et passa une nuit sans rêves.

Non loin de la...

- Je vous en supplie , implora un viel homme : je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais ne me tuez pas !

- Donne moi une seul et unique raison pour laquelle je ne dois pas te supprimer.

- Kyuu ... Dit un jeune homme , partons laissons le !

- Je t'interdit d'etre aussi familier avec moi , sinon ce ne serai pas seulement ce viel homme qui recevra une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Je vous en ... Commença a sangloter le viel homme .. J'ai une petite fille de huit ans et elle n'a que moi pour famille.

- Les orphelinats existent pour les enfants qui ont eu le malheur d'avoir un parent comme vous . Puis il pointa son arme sur l'homme et continua. Adieu monsieur Umino c'était un plaisir d'avoir collaborer avec vous.

Umino n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il se retrouva une balle dans la tête.

- Nous pouvions encore le laisser en vie.

- Je ne laisse jamais de trace quand je fais mon boulot Oro.

- Et c'est moi qui n'ai pas le droit d'etre familier avec toi?

- Tu diras a Yahi d'avoir une autre taupe pour la police. Dit il en rangeant son arme dans sa capuche noir.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet ...

- Je ne change pas de sujet , et je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles alors...

- Kyuu...

- Je me casse . Dit il en remettant sa capuche afin de masquer sa chevelure blonde monte en une haute queue de cheval. Demain moi j'ai cours. Continua t- il en prenant une rue oppose a laquelle il était quelque minute plus tôt.

Bonsoir a toutes et a tous ! Je sais ce chapitre n'est pas tres interessant mais pour ma defense c'est ma première fic! Et j'ai besoin de votre soutien pour la suite alors reviews?!


	3. Chapter 2

Spirit

Chapitre 2.

'' He ! Sasuke ! Peux tu m'aider pour mon exercice?''

J'ouvris brutalement mes paupières, ma respiration était saccadée et je revoyais encore dans ma tête ce garçon blond a la coiffure coupe carré ébouriffés me demander de l'aide pour son exercice. Je m'assis en soupirant , cela faisait cinq jours que j'habitais avec monsieur Hatake et aujourd'hui était ma première vision dans cette maison. Je me levai et ouvrit ma fenêtre. Le vent glacé du matin me donna d'agréables frissons. Je soupira encore une fois en essayant de discipliner ma chevelure rebelle. Je me dirigeais vers le mur adjacent de celui ou se trouve la fenêtre , à l'emplacement de mon armoire en bois vernis et prit quelques vêtements ainsi qu'une serviette puis partit vers la salle de bain. Je cognais pour savoir si Kakashi était dans la salle de bain et ayant aucune réponse , m'engouffra dans la pièce et pris une bonne douche matinale. Quelques instants après, notamment après avoir pris un copieux petit déjeuner j'hurlais un '' a ce soir '' a Kakashi et refermais la porte d'entrée pour mon nouveau lycée. Il y'a deux jours , j'eu assister a la rentrée de ce lycée et je commençais a m'y plaire.

Le lycée se trouvant a dix minutes a pied de chez moi , je fus vite arriver. La sonnerie signala le commencement des cours et je partis m'asseoir a ma place , troisième rangée en face de la porte au fond a droite. Normalement je devrai avoir un voisin de table selon les dire de mes voisines en face , Sakura, une fille a la longue chevelure rose avec des yeux verts émeraudes et Hinata ayant une coupe carre comme coiffure et des yeux nacres. Si Sakura a un fort caractère , Hinata elle est plutôt timide et réservé - un peu comme moi- si on ajoute mon cote mystérieux a Hinata je suis sur qu'elle serait mon parfait sosie en féminin , mis a part ses yeux. Madame Anko , notre professeur en Mathématiques commença son cours quant tout a coup la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et j'entendit des murmures s'élever.

'' Voici ton voisin de table Naruto Namikaze '' me dit ou plutôt chuchota Sakura et lorsque la personne entra enfin j'eu pu apprécier la beauté de cet individu - franchement j'en doutais moi le fait qu'il soit humain - ses longs cheveux blonds coiffes dans une queue de cheval haute qui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos était ébouriffées , ses sourcils bien dessinés , son nez droit , sa lèvres charnues , sa démarche féline tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi. Je n'eu pas la chance de voir la couleur de ses yeux car ils étaient dissimulés dans des lunettes trop noirs a mon goût. Il vint s'asseoir a ma gauche juste a cote de la fenêtre et j'ai juste eu la chance d'apercevoir ses cils blonds tandis qu'il regardait hors de la classe.

'' Monsieur Namikaze fulminait madame Anko auriez vous la gentillesse de retirer votre paire de lunettes je vous prie ?''. Il sourit narquoisement et retira sa paire de lunettes . La je fus totalement subjugue par la couleur de ses iris , un bleu azur , étincelant , un bleu qui te fais chavirer. Il tourna la tête et me dit d'une voix sèche.

'' Quoi?!

- Rien !'' Répondit je en baissant la tête afin de masquer mes rougeurs qui ont commences malgré moi.

Puis il retourna a la contemplation de la cour.

L'heure du déjeuner sonna enfin et je sortit mon bento.

A ma gauche Naruto avait déjà remit sa paire de lunettes et continuait de regarder au dehors. C'est grâce a son léger ronflement que j'ai su qu'il dormait. En toute bonne foi , comme le vent soufflait plutôt fort - puisqu'il avait ouvert la fenêtre - j'ai pris son blouson qu'il avait déposer sur le dossier de ma chaise - étant donne que je ne m'adosse pas pendant le cours- et le mit sur ses épaules. Il frissonna quelques peu et avec un ronflement plus fort que les autres se coucha sur la table en enlevant sans le vouloir sa paire.

Sasuke regarda attentivement Naruto. Le blond était sincèrement beau. En le regardant plus attentivement il eu comme une révélation : Naruto ressemblait beaucoup au blond de ses rêves. La sonnerie se fit entendre quelques minutes plu tard ,- le temps que Sasuke finissent de reluquer le blond sans le vouloir- il essayait tant bien que mal le réveiller mais il semblait résistant. En soupirant, il tendit sa main droite et effleura la joue du blond avec son pouce. Il fut surpris quand sa main se fit arrêté dans son geste par une autre main plus hale , brutalement et fermement. Il cru voir la couleur des yeux de Naruto changer : de quitter a l'orange vif a son bleu qu'il jugeait habituel.

- Ne refais plus jamais cela.

- ou..oui. Pardon.

Naruto se levait et quittait la salle de classe.

Sasuke se sentit soudain triste. C'était la première fois qu'un elan de tendresse le prenait. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait a Naruto alors qu'avant... Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en soufflant bruyamment.

- Je suis pathétique... Pensa t-il.

Kakashi était déjà rentré quand Sasuke arriva a son tour.

- Je suis arriver! Cria Sasuke à Kakashi qui était a la cuisine.

- A la cuisine! Hurla simplement Kakashi.

Sasuke partit déposer son sac facteur dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

- On fête quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Sasuke en voyant tout les plats que Kakashi était entrain de préparer.

- La venue de mon fils! S'exclame t-il. Il m'a appeler ce matin comme quoi il aurait des problèmes avec son compagnon.

Cela devait faire trois heures qu'il attendait la venue du fils de Kakashi, la sonnette sonna ( Nda: la sonnette sonna ahahah!) Et Sasuke se précipita sans le vouloir vers la porte d'entrée.

Quand il ouvrit la porte , il découvrit un jeune homme plutôt androgyne et la peau pale. L'homme le dépassait au moins d'une bonne tête et il était obliger de lever un peu plus la tête.

Le jeune homme avait les cheveux gris - signe qu'il appartenait a la famille de Kakashi- et avait des lunettes qui dissimulait ses yeux couleur étrangement pourpre '' des lentilles '' se dit Sasuke mais après mainte réflexion il se dit que peut être ce n'était pas le cas '' a quoi servirait des lentilles quand on porte des lunettes?'' Il libera le passage en se poussant vers la droite et Kabuto - puisqu'il était sur que se soit lui - entra avec un mouvement de tête comme salutations.

La rencontre avec Kabuto c'était plutôt bien passée , malgré ses attitudes un peu snob il s'avérait être quelqu'un de sympathique c'est pour cela que Sasuke pouvait le qualifier comme son ami. En ce moment c'est autour de la table de la salle a manger que les trois hommes discutaient vivement jusqu'au moment ou Kakashi , avec sa curiosité légendaire posa la question:

- Alors, dis moi pourquoi ton cher tendre et toi vous vous êtes disputé.

- Papa..soupira Kabuto , tu veux vraiment tout savoir?

- Absolument tout! N'est ce pas Sasuke?

Sasuke pris au dépourvu faillit s'étouffer avec le morceau de nutrition qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Je pars chercher le dessert. Dit Sasuke en se levant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est comme dessert. Demanda Kabuto pour changer de sujet.

- Ton préféré. Répondit Kakashi.

Après le dessert , Kabuto alla directement dans sa chambre afin de ne pas assister a l'interrogatoire de son père. Car dans ses interrogatoires , il confondait souvent les catégories travail et parent

Se qui faisait qu'il interrogeait souvent son fils comme s'il avait commis le pire des crimes.

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥

Le lendemain étant Samedi , Sasuke comme tout bon adolescent fit la grasse mâtiné quand soudain:

- Debout ! La dedans! Dit une tête grise avant de sauter sur le lit de l'adolescent.

- Hum...Kabuto laisse moi encore un peu dormir.

- Non petite tête j'ai une surprise pour toi.

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.

- Non! C'est pas vrai! Cria Kabuto, tu n'as jamais sucer une glace ?!

- Avant mes parents disaient que c'était pas bon pour le cœur et dans mon ancien école ( nda: psychiatrique je vous le rappelle. Sasuke : Ferme la. Nda: ok..ay) il n'y avait comme dessert que des viennoiseries.

- Pas la joie. Alors quelle genre veut tu?

- Celui qui te plait.

- Tu voudrai vraiment celui qui me plait? Dit il avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- A la pistache ! Cria presque Sasuke rouge de gêne.

Il était presque midi et Kabuto et Sasuke était a la fête foraine e la ville. Ils étaient venus plus tôt a cause des embouteillages et pour que les tickets d'entrée de l'immense parc ne s'épuisent pas car dans cette populace il y'avait les plus intelligents qui réservaient leur tickets soit au début de la semaine ou a la veille. Les deux garçons n'en faisant partis d'aucune catégorie etaient obliges d'arriver plus tôt. Après un moment a s'amuser comme des fous et de parler de tout et de rien notamment pourquoi Kabuto était parti de chez son copain juste pour se rafraîchir les idées, ils commencèrent a marcher et a rire a la blague idiote de Sasuke quand soudain Kabuto arrêta sa marche puis son rire s'évanouit aussitôt et étant devant Sasuke , ce dernier percuta son dos et essaya de focaliser la chose qui a perturber son "frère".

- Qui y'a t il.

Kabuto ne répondit pas et continua a regarder ce point devant lui. Sasuke n'ayant pas de reponse focalisa ce point et se qu'il vu le statufia :

- Kabu...

- C'est Orochimaru...

- Ton copain?

- Non mon ex...

Puis il se retourna essayant de fuir ce qui se passa sous ses yeux : Orochimaru avec un autre homme que Sasuke identifie comme :

- Naruto...

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥. ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.

Mbolouani! Pour ce qui ne connaissent pas, cela veut dire : Bonjour a tous ! Dans ma langue maternelle.

Naruto: On s'en fou!

Nda: ( vexé) qu'elle est ton problème ?

Naruto: Que fais je avec Oro-chie-moi-dessus.

Nda: Je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part ce surnom...

Naruto: Normal c'est l'un des surnoms que l'un de tes auteurs préférés a invente.

Nda: C'est vrai ca! Alors reviews?

Naruto : elle pense que je n'ai pas remarque quelle a changer de sujet. Bof...

¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥ ¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.¥.

Mon chapitre le plus long de toute ma vie! Alors comment le trouver vous. J'espère que la complicité entre KabuSasu n'vous dégoute pas. Désole déjà pour les fautes j'ai essayer de limiter.

Sasuke ( de passage ) : Juste de limiter...( Soupir ).


End file.
